Near's Christmas
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: It's Near's very first Christmas at Whammy's House. Near is full of joy (on the inside) and L even gives him a present that he can't open until Christmas. But when the 5 year old gets lost in the snow, will he be able to celebrate the holiday with his friends? Three-shot
1. Present for Near

A\N: I got this story idea in a dream I had (like most of my other ones).

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near was 5 years old and it was only 3 days until his first Christmas at Whammy's House. Near was playing with some of his toys when a knock came on his bedroom door.

"Near, do you want to help decorate? L is coming here today." A said. Near smiled and nodded. Matt had been wraped in wrapping paper by BB as a prank and BB gave him to Mello.

"Merry early Christmas, Mello." BB said. Mello unwraped it to reveal Matt's face.

"A FRIEND! A FRIEND! A FRIEND! THANKS SO MUCH BB!" Mello shouted. A laughed at that scene. Near picked up a decoration and put it on the tree. There was suddenly a knock on the door Near opend it to reveal L smiling.

"L!" Everyone shouted. Near smiled and gave L a hug remembering when L found him in June.

(Flashback)

Near had been walking when someone with a knife walked up to his family. His mother hugged him.

"Run, Nate everything will be OK." His mother said. Near then ran away as he ran he saw a car almost hit him it stopped on time. Near saw someone with black hair and bags under his eyes around 12 or 13 years old peek out. Near stared at him for about a minute and saw the guy with the knife heading towards him, this time with blood on his knife. Near gasped, waved goodbye and ran ito the woods. Near then thought about what would happen to him and what had happend to his parents and siblings. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he ran straight into a lake.

"HELP!" Near shouted gasping for air. Near then got pushed by the water and got hit in the head with a rock and sank down. Near then woke up on a hospital bed with bandages on his forehead. The boy who was in the car that almost hit and an old man walked in. Near looked at them. The boy handed him an evelope to him. Near opend it and read it.

Dear Nate River,

You have been proven smart enough to be accepted into the orphanage, Whammy's House.  
Your intellegence would sereve some value and possibly let you succeed the great detective known worldwide as, L.  
I am letting you choose wether you want to go to Whammy's House or not. I would be forever grateful if you said yes.

-L

P.S. I'm sorry Watari almost hit you.

Near then looked at the two and realized that the young boy he met before was L. Near looked at him.

"I guess since I know your L now I have to yes." Near said.

"ThanK you, I also request you go by Near from now on instead of Nate." L said. Near nodded and L gave him a toy.

(Present time.)

Near then got pushed aside by Mello.

"BB GOT ME A FRIEND!" The 6 year old blonde shouted. Matt squirmed out of the rest of the paper.

"Backup, don't do that again." L said. BB glared.

"DON'T CALL ME BACKUP!" BB shouted. Matt laughed. L then took out a present.

"Near, I need you to swear to not open this until Christmas." L said. Near nodded. A girl came up to him.

"L does this on one new kid's first Christmas here." She said. Mello and Matt nodded. Near then hugged it.


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

2 days later...

Near was playing with some toys when snow started to fall. Mello and Matt then walked over.

"I guess it's your turn, Near." Mello said. Near cocked his head.

"For what?" Near asked. Mello smiled.

"You have to go into the woods and walk to the abandoned church and back." Mello said. Near nodded and took some stuff with him. Near then walked into the woods as it snowed. Near walked farther and the snow kept falling Near ignored it. Near finally found the church and turned to go back but it was dark and he couldn't see his footprints. Near sat down and cried. He was going to die before someone found him.

Meanwhile...

L looked around for Near.

"Hey guys, wheres Near?" L asked. Mello then shouted out of guilt.

"I CONFESS! I TOLD NEAR TO GO INTO THE WOODS AND HE PROBABLY IS GOING TO DIE OF HYPOTHERMIA BECAUSE OF ME!" Mello shouted. Everyone gasped.

"We have to find Near." BB said. L and the others then left to find Near.

Back with Near...

Near was feeling like he was about to die when something warm brushed against him. Near looked up to see some deer and rabbits that were white.

"Wow, you guys are just like me." Near said. One rabbit climbed into his lap and went to sleep. Near then went inside the church and it was suprisingly warm.  
Near saw a tree that fell down. Near then decieded to make it noticable so someone would find him. With the help from the animals, Near decorated the church with stuff he found. All he needed was something to put on top of the tree. There was a star, but something broke it. Near went to the attic to look for something when he tripped over a loose floorboard. Near saw an angel with a note tied to it. Near read the note and was suprised.

To who finds this,  
If you are reading this then you must be lost on Christmas or Christmas Eve. Also it means you are in the Christmas spirt and too scared to celebrate alone. It's OK to be scared. But it's also OK to want to be with friends. Merry Christmas.

From,  
Jessica River.

Near cried. The note was from his mother. Near then went and put the angel on the tree. Feeling tired Near found a place to sleep and napped.

Meanwhile with L...

"NEAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" L shouted. Matt then saw the church and that the door was open. Everyone went in and saw everything Near had done.

"Do you think Near did this?" A asked. L nodded and saw something behind the tree. L then saw Near sleeping under the tree. L picked him up and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
